


For the first time (we're not a sad story)

by nottodaysucker1



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakup, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cute, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For the fist time - the script, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Romance, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, Sleepy Cuddles, Song Lyrics, Songfic, but not really, how do you tag, its one line, might write a smut chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottodaysucker1/pseuds/nottodaysucker1
Summary: Not the best writer, but i tried my best!if any creators are uncomfortable i will take it down immediately, comments are appreciated (even if hate :D)!!you'll be okay <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	For the first time (we're not a sad story)

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best writer, but i tried my best! 
> 
> if any creators are uncomfortable i will take it down immediately, comments are appreciated (even if hate :D)!!
> 
> you'll be okay <3

George and Dream had been through a lot in the recent year. With the pandemic bringing the world to a halt, their mental health had suffered, as did their relationship. Although their struggles, their love for each other never faltered, not even for a second, but they had drifted. Their late-night cuddles on Dream’s couch were occurring less and less, their sex life was nearly non-existent, and they didn’t spend nearly as much time together as they once did.  
  
Their touches would still linger, their eyes would still gaze, their words were still soft, but they had lost their spark. Knowing they were drifting was ripping them both apart, late night left crying on their own, in their own apartments. Not together, like they once would have been.  
  
Neither of them wanted this to end, they didn’t plan on it ending, they weren’t going to let it end. But that doesn’t stop it feeling like it was. Feeling like everything was lost for them. They don’t know how it happened; they don’t know how they let each other slip. They both need each other, the crying and panic attacks, they needed to be there, but they were so busy. With YouTube and streaming, trying to keep their public face as cheerful and happy as they could, not letting their troubles seep into their content, it was hard. How did they get into this situation? How did they let it get this bad?  
  
Frustration overwhelmed them, simple chats would turn into arguments, this isn’t how they wanted it to be.  
And this is why they’re here, George standing quietly at the door of Dreams apartment, looking down nervously and his hand grazing the door, just about to knock-  
  
“George.” His eyes flinch upwards at the sound of the door opening, Dream was there, car keys in hand seemly in a rush.  
  
“i- sorry, are you leaving?” George sputters  
  
“I was going to see you” the softer boys eyes soften at the confession.  
  
There’s a second of silence before Dream steps away from the door frame, gesturing for George to follow him in. They both knew they needed to talk, they were here to talk, but that didn’t need to happen right away.  
  
Dream left a soft kiss on George’s lips, eyes meeting with George’s smile as he pulled away. They quickly got into a conversation, weather, work, the basics. But they did it so effortlessly, laughing along with each other. This is why they couldn’t let it slip. 

It was already late when George had showed up as his door, and now, standing in the kitchen, they watched as the late-hour darkness seeped into the sky. A comfortable silence filled the air before Dreams voice pierced it,  
  
“Would you like to watch a movie? I could open a bottle of shitty wine?” his words were soft, and George could tell he was being careful, not wanting anything to ruin these moments.  
  
“I would love that” He simply responded and the next thing they knew they were sat on Dream’s bed, wrapped in blankets opposite each other with a cheap bottle of wine laying unopened between them, and this was all they needed. Dream reached for the tv remote, ready to turn on George’s favourite movie before stopping abruptly,  
  
  
“George. I think we need to talk” just saying those words broke his heart and watching George’s face drop made it a hundred times worse.  
  
He waits till George nods slightly, signalling he can continue.  
  
“Things are hard right now, I know you know, we- we’re both struggling, and- and we haven’t been the same recently, I’ve hardly seen you all week, and- I miss you George. I miss how it used to be. I can’t keep going-”  
  
He cut himself off. His eyes meet with George’s, both equally tear stained. He hated this.  
  
George breathes deeply, “Please don’t give up on me, baby. I- I can work on myself, we can do it, please don’t leave me”  
  
Dream was taken aback by his words he wasn’t going to leave, he didn’t want George to change, he would never even wish such a thing.  
  
“What? No- no, I’m not- I would never give up on you” Dream reaches out, placing his hand on George’s, squeezing lightly, heart breaking as he sees George silently sob.  
  
“Y-you said you couldn’t keep going like this clay”  
  
The use of his real name hurt, he couldn’t believe George would even think he would leave him.  
  
“No. No George, no. I would never leave you, okay? I- I don’t want this to end, ever. I just can’t stand this distance between us, that’s what I wanted to end, not-, not us. Georgie, I could never leave you. You are everything to me, I would never ask you to change, you are perfect. I love you. I love you, I love you. I miss us, I miss how things were before this pandemic shit-. I- I need you, we can help each other. I want to be near you. I love you Georgie” Tears were now bleeding from Dreams eyes, the thought of George leaving broke him inside.  
  
George didn’t say anything, only moved closer, letting his hand lock with Dream’s and let themselves embrace each other. They held each other and cried and that was enough for now.  
  
“I love you” ‘s were whispered back and forth, mutual reassurance that they were here, with each other, forever.

Two hours later and they were still in each other’s arms, laughing and shit talking, slightly tipsy after breaking open their wine. Their hands never broke apart and their touches were so soft, connecting their lips every few minutes, as a way of saying I love you all over again.  
  
Silence lingered, unsaid words of frustration were lost, and they just looked at each other. With their eyes meeting, everything made sense. Even after all these years, it was like the first time. They fell in love all over again. Rushes of memories filled their minds, long distanced calls begging for each other to be here, stargazing until ungodly hours, movie nights and making out, laughing so hard their chest hurt, it never stopped. They nearly lost this. But they saved it. And they vowed to never let it have to be saved again. Dream knew that George was it for him, no one else in the entire world could live up to him.  
  
Because in the end, nothing mattered but them. They were here. These moments are not stories. This was happening. He was here, and he was looking at George, and he was so beautiful. They were never meant to be a sad story, and they never would be.


End file.
